


Genocide or Vengeance?

by Under_taker



Series: SkeleBros AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Megalovania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: When Arial confronts Frisk in the judgement hall and fights to finish them off, he comes to an unsettling conclusion...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Skelebros AU) Link:-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelebrothersau

Roman (Top) and Arial (Bottom)

* * *

 

Frisk flew backwards in the air before they rolled and skidded to a stop. The tightened their grip on the knife and glared at Arial right before he tossed another hand full of fireballs at them.

Frisk quickly jumped to the side, the fireballs whizzing past, right when they were in the air and the white fireballs had passed they got surround by a red aura, similar to what was surrounding Ariel’s hand.

Ariel gritted his sharp teeth, the fur covering his eye shifting for a moment revealing his deep blood red eye. Not a moment sooner he tossed his hand to the side and watched Frisk fly into a collum demolishing it.

Arial let out a low growl watching Frisk get up, the blood flow from their wounds and nose increasing.

“I don’t understand kid…” Arial muttered avoiding a slash from Frisk and bent backwards to avoid another. After teleporting a small distance away he straightened up and glared at Frisk.

“Don’t you think…” Arial slowly raised his hand. “this is…” A red aura surrounded his hand and Frisk entire body. “ENOUGH!!!” He threw his hand the ground and watched as Frisk head came into contact with the smooth floor with a sickening crack.

Soon after a wave of fire-made-spears came through the ground impaling and burning Frisk.

The entire hall flashed white and the entire battle began to move in reverse until it was back to the beginning with Arial waiting for Frisk and them holding their hand to a save point.

Arial shook his head and looked down, thinking over the past timeline. After a few moments, he nodded and glared at Frisk.

“K’ then kid. How many times we done this now? I’m counting sixty-seven.” Arial said narrowing his eyes further. “But that’s just me ain’t it?”

Arial raised a hand and slammed Frisk into the ground once more before summing a Gaster Blaster and firing a laser at Frisk.

“Why did you do this?” Arial questioned Frisk. Thinking over everything. Rubbing his brother’s cape.

* * *

 

Roman stood in front of Frisk talking about how he was so incredible he could make them turn good.

He was sliced right from the neck, his head falling off.

“Oh… okay… that didn’t go as I was expecting. Which is odd, because someone as GREAT as I am is NEVER wrong! But don’t worry human… I am INCREDIBLE enough to KNOW that YOU can still be GOOD!” His body began to turn to dust his clothes either falling or drifting to the ground. “E-even if you d-…do-don’t t-think you can… I still believe you… I… I… s-s-still… b-be–”

Frisk put their foot on Roman’s head and pushed down crushing it.

* * *

 

“I guess it’s because you’re angry, huh… I mean we all just beat you as hard as we could and didn’t even bother to make sure you were okay as soon as we had a change of heart or even apologise to you. And the woman you saw as a mother ignored your calls and locked you out as soon as you left. And I basically admitted to killing you on site if not for a promise.” Arial said regretfully. “And I understand if you don’t forgive us… I mean we didn’t even bother to learn your name… what do we deserve from you?”

Frisk attacks became slightly more rapid but more reluctant.

“I understand if you’re gonna force me to live in the past, and never let the monsters go free… it’s not like we deserve it…” Ariel muttered looking down and faced Frisk seeing them just standing there. Thier head bowed, their bangs covering their slit eyes. “Look… if this is really… if this is really what you want… then fine… I’ll take it…” Arial looked down and dropped to his knees extending his arms to his sides.

Frisk slowly began to walk towards Arial. Their footsteps echoing through the hall. Arial closed his eyes and looked down. As soon as the footsteps sounded very close he squeezed his eyes shut.

…  
…  
…

Arial felt his body get pushed a bit as something slammed into it and something wraps around his stomach like two pieces of string…

Arial opened his eyes and looked down to see Frisk hugging him, burying their head into his chest and muttering ‘I don’t want this… I’m sorry…’ tears coming out of their eyes and standing Arial’s shirt

Arial frowned and wrapped his arms around them. “Shh… sshh… It’s alright… it’s alright…”

Frisk cried harder and buried their head further into his chest. “Come on kid… let’s go back… and get our happy ending, please,” Arial asked, not removing his arms.

The judgement hall reminded quiet, the sound of wind practically echoing.

A bright white light entered the hall, then everything went black. And when things were normal once more… the hall was empty.

* * *

Arial gasped and shot up in a sitting position. He sighed and rubbed his head. The memories were fuzzy but he could remember the realisation he came to while fighting Frisk.

He let out a bitter laugh and got out of bed to avoid getting yelled at by Roman. “Guess at the end of the day…” He muttered putting his hand on the door handle and twisting it. “Monsters aren’t any better than humans…”

Arial pulled the door open and walked through, getting ready to meet Frisk again. “Where’s that whoopie cushion?”

The door closed with a quiet click.


End file.
